The present invention relates to an absorbent article having wing-like flaps that are used to wrap around the crotch portion of an undergarment for fixing the absorbent article to the undergarment.
As absorbent articles for sanitary napkins, pantiliners, vaginal discharge sheets, incontinence pads, and the like, conventionally known is, for example, as shown in FIG. 10, an absorbent article N that has an absorber 52 formed of, for example, cotton-like pulp interposed between a liquid-impermeable back sheet 50 formed of, for example, a polyethylene sheet or a polyethylene laminated nonwoven fabric and a liquid-permeable top sheet 51 formed of, for example, a nonwoven fabric or a porous plastic sheet.
In such a type of the absorbent article N, in order to prevent displacement when it is being worn, for example, the absorbent article is provided with one or more lines of adhesive layers 53, 53 on the surface not brought into contact with the skin (outer surface), wing-like flaps W, W on both sides in the longitudinal direction of the napkin body so as to extend outward, and adhesive layers 54, 54 on the surfaces (outer surfaces) of the wing-like flaps W, W on the liquid-impermeable back sheet 50 (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).
In order to fix the absorbent article N to an undergarment 60, as shown in FIG. 11, the absorbent article N is put on an appropriate local portion of the undergarment 60, the wing-like flaps W, W protruding sideward are allowed to protrude outward from the undergarment, both the wing-like flaps W, W are folded back at the folding lines RL, RL so as to wrap around the crotch portion of the undergarment and thereby to adhere to the outer surface of the crotch portion of the undergarment 60, and then the undergarment is worn on the body.
Background Prior Art is as Follows:
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2003-111799
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-2004-113590